Cocoa Cookie/LINE
Cocoa Cookie is an S-grade Cookie, and the last to be released in the Cookie Run: New World season on April 24th, 2015. She hops into a floating cocoa cup upon collecting any type of Potion. Skill When she takes a potion, she hops onto a cocoa cup and flies through the course for a set of period of time. When she is on her cup, regular Jellies turn into higher scoring Marshmallow Jellies. After drinking a Potion, she recovers more Energy than usual. (With upgrades, she flies longer with her cup and recovers more Energy.) (Cocoa Cookie's cup is considered to be a ride and will get additional points when she is on it.) Description Even if her body is 80% cocoa, she's always sipping hot cocoa, even during summer time. Her marshmallow hat is so deliciously sweet she needs to resist the temptation of taking a chunk out of it and dipping it into her cup. Her plump smooth cheeks just add to her charm! When she indulges in a freshly prepared cup of cocoa, all her worries melt away. Strategy Her ability is similar to Soda Cookie, because she will "ride" on a cup after collecting an Potion, turning normal Jellies into Marshmallow Jellies during her ride. Unlike Soda Cookie, because her cup is a "ride" (as the cocoa cup has a face and is therefore alive), she can gain extra points from Treasures. In addition, during her ride, she will generate a temporary magnetic aura which enables her to attract nearby Jellies. The disadvantage from using Cocoa Cookie was that she couldn't perform her ride as fast and as long as Soda Cookie, making Cocoa Cookie overall easy to pass on. However, in the March 2016 update, Cocoa Cookie got buffed, guaranteeing more points from Marshmallow Jellies and longer Blasts. Statistics Loading Messages *I could drink cocoa every day! *I love cocoa, cocoa and more cocoa! *Drink cocoa when you feel lonely! *It's hot and simply sweet. *I wish there was an ocean of hot cocoa! *Drink cocoa after a hard day's work! *How about some cocoa? *Cocoa is a must when it's cold outside. *Try drinking cocoa if you're feeling down. *Drink cocoa when you're happy too! *Don't forget to add the marshmallows! Updates *March 11, 2016 **Marshmallow Jelly points increased from 3,000 to 13,220. Trivia *For some reason, even though her "ride" is an inanimate object, she can still benefit from Treasures that gives additional points for riding it, such as Tiger Lily Cookie's Jelly Flower Hairpin. Whether an object is considered a ride or not appears to depend on whether it has a face. *She is the second Cookie to have her ability activated by collecting Potions. The first was Soda Cookie. *Her ability is not activated when Furball Pup revives her with its Potion, likely because it is merely a revival animation and not counted as an actual Potion. *Just like Coffee Cookie, she makes sure not to spill her cup of cocoa even while double jumping. She just jumps again in the air without flipping around. *Just like Soda Cookie, her ability won't activate until she lands if she collects a Potion while being lifted from a hole. *Cocoa Cookie is the only Cookie so far not included in LINE's official Japanese Cookie Run account for promotion. However, she was mentioned in a post promoting the upcoming fifth season. *In the newsletter, the second "c" in her name is erroneously capitalized, though this mistake is never repeated elsewhere. *During the Halloween Party 2015, Cocoa Cookie dressed up as an opera singer. Instead of just relaxing in her cup when it activates during the event, she sings. **It is also possible that her costume is based off Christine Daaé from The Phantom of the Opera.